Pickup blender devices have been used in guitar type stringed instruments and generally require the devices be mounted to the sides of the guitars. These blender devices further generally require slider switches that the user must slide in order to control the pickup devices. Thus, the location of these traditional pickup devices and the slider knob controls are undesirable and impractical to the user. For example, the user must physically remove their fingers from the strings to manipulate the slider type knobs. Additionally, the side mounting of these devices can be destructive to the guitar since a user must cut an opening in the side of a guitar type instrument.
Many of the known pickup blender devices rely on using one or more identical pickup sensors which further restricts the versatility of the device. Furthermore, the blender devices tend to combine the output into single cables that connect to externally mounted amplifiers. Thus, the pickup devices do not allow for much tenability, and do not allow for each of the pickup sensors to be individually tuned.
Throughout the history of acoustic pickup systems there have been three basic types of acoustic pickups: Magnetic Pickup, Transducer Pickup and Under the Bridge Saddle Transducer. Each one has its highlights and flaws and companies have endlessly attempted to engineer the best tone out of each design. The Magnetic Pickup: (Also called a sound-hole pickup.) have been installed in the sound-hole and “pick up” the magnetic responses of the strings-similar to a pickup used on an electric guitar. The pickup's coil windings, pole-piece sizes, and magnet size are all designed to produce the most accurate “acoustic” tone. The magnetic pickup is usually more bass responsive. The pickup actually receives its response from the magnetic steel core of bronze or brass acoustic guitar strings. These pick-ups produce very little feed back, do not normally need a pre-amp, some are portable “pop-ins,” and they are the most popular for quick installs and a decent tone.
Transducer pickups sense vibrations. Two types have been popular a stick-on style, which may be placed at different locations on the guitar top, and an Under-The-Bridge-Saddle pickup, which is installed under the bridge saddle. Unfortunately, with stick-on type transducers, the response from the top of the guitar will also pick up unwanted nuances such as finger, pick, and arm noises. The under-The-Bridge-Saddle transducer pickup reduces unwanted noises and has good acoustic tone. The tone is more “trebly” than the magnetic pickup. It may be used with or without a pre-amp. Using a pre-amp will increase the response, and with tone controls can be an excellent choice for a permanent install.
Condenser Microphone pickups have been known to be placed inside the guitar produce very good acoustic tones. However, care must be used because of increased feed back possibilities and the inherent proximity effect. Simply, the proximity effect will tend to produce higher levels of bass tones. Also, for superior tone, a condenser microphone would still must be used and driven by a battery powered pre-amp.
None of the prior art is known to adequately combine the various pickups.
Several patents have been proposed over the years related to pickup mounts for stringed type instruments. See for example, U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,952 to Rowe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,776 to Stich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,540 to Groupp; U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,386 to Betticare; U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,158 to Roboloff; U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,058 to Lace; U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,823 to Dodge; U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,898 to Fishman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,808 to Thomson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,912 to Eagen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,834 to Burke et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,184 to Cloud et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,537 to Pawar et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,059 to Lefton.
However, none of the prior art adequately solves the problems presented above. Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems.